Another Century's Episode SAO
by Kamijou Dark
Summary: Multi-Crossover contendo as seguintes séries: Harry Potter, Sword Art Online, Code Geass – Lelouch of The Rebellion, Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi, Shakugan no Shana, Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, Persona 4. A linha do tempo de Harry Potter e de outras séries aqui presentes foram mudadas
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Lentamente ele foi recobrando os sentidos, não se lembrava de como ou quando havia chegado ali, só o que ele se lembrava era de ter aproveitado uma chance em que seus tios e primo estavam fora para jogar o novo jogo que seu primo havia ganhado.

Era um jogo muito popular que havia saído recentemente chamado Sword Art Online. Era um jogo de gênero VRMMORPG, e havia chegado hoje de manha, o que os poupou o trabalho de ter que tentar conseguir uma das nove mil novecentas e noventa e nove cópias restantes que haviam sido liberadas.

Enquanto ele andava, ele pode ver os mais variados tipos de pessoas, e lugares. E, de tão distraído que estava, quase esbarrou em um rapaz que passava correndo bem em frente a ele, o perseguindo estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

"Volte aqui, vamos resolver isso de uma vez" Gritava a garota, porem não obteve resposta. Um pouco mais a frente, ele pode ver um grupo pequeno saindo de uma loja de armas, e com armas, ele quis dizer espadas, um deles, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos roxos, carregava um florete de lamina negra, enquanto um de seus companheiros, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, portava uma espada de uma mão de lamina vermelha. Como todos ali possuíam a mesma roupa inicial, não havia muita diferença nas vestimentas.

Assim que o grupo saiu, ele entrou na loja, por sorte ele havia recebido algum dinheiro para começar o jogo, o que havia sido o suficiente para comprar uma espada leve de uma mão, olhando ao redor, ele pode ver espadas iguais as que as pessoas de antes portavam, porem elas eram um pouco mais caras.

Assim que comprou a espada, ele se dirigiu para fora da cidade, quando o jogo chegou, ele havia sido capaz de surrupiar o manual de instruções, não era como se alguém alem dele fosse ler aquilo mesmo, e através do mesmo, ele havia conseguido aprender o básico sobre o mundo de SAO.

Graças ao NerveGear, qualquer movimento que ele tentasse fazer com seu corpo real, seria feito pelo seu corpo virtual, o que permitia uma variação quase infinita de golpes. Logo que ele saiu da cidade, ele encontrou uma espécie de javali azul, e, depois de errar três golpes seguidos, finalmente começou a pegar o jeito e logo conseguiu o matar.

Uma janela roxa apareceu bem em frente a ele, a mesma dizia quantos pontos de experiência ele havia ganho, era o suficiente para subir ao nível dois. Um sentimento de alegria passou por ele, aquele era o primeiro inimigo que ele havia matado neste jogo, e ele não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco eufórico, logo ele começou a procurar outros monstros, e algum tempo depois ele já conseguia matá-los naturalmente, raramente errando um golpe. Foi só então que ele percebeu a hora, ele deveria sair agora e desligar o PC, se sua "família" chegasse e o encontrasse ali, ele não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria.

Desanimado, ele chamou o menu principal, porem, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que o botão de sair não está onde deveria.

"Isso é estranho... Eu tenho certeza que ele ficava aqui..." Logo ele começou a procurar pelo botão, não parecia estar em lugar algum. Quando ele estava começando a ficar preocupado, seu corpo foi envolvido por chamas azuis. Assim que as mesmas cessaram, ele pode ver melhor onde estava, era o centro da Cidade Inicial.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Por alguns segundos, todo mundo olhou em volta sem uma palavra.

Depois de alguns resmungos e murmúrios que podiam ser ouvidas aqui e ali, eles começaram a falar mais alto.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Podemos sair agora?"

"Eles não podem cuidar disso rapidamente?"

Comentários como estes podiam ser ouvidos de vez em quando.

E quanto os jogadores começaram a ficarem mais irritados, gritos como "Isso é uma piada?" e "Saiam de onde estão GMs!" podiam ser ouvidos.

Então, de repente.

Alguém levantou a voz acima de todos esses comentários e gritou.

"Ah ... olhem para cima!"

A superfície do fundo do segundo andar, uma centena de metros no ar, foi pintada em vermelho.

A conversa dos que estavam abaixo, na praça, morreu. Saindo do meio do padrão vermelho, um liquido parecido com sangue escorria lentamente. Ele desceu a um ritmo que quase enfatizou como pegajoso era, mas ele não caiu, em vez disso, começou a se transformar em outra coisa.

O que apareceu foi um homem de 20 metros de altura vestindo um manto com capuz sobre o seu rosto.

"Isso é um GM?"

"Por que não tem um rosto?"

Numerosos sussurros como esses podiam ser ouvidos.

Então, o lado direito do manto enorme se mexia como se pedisse para silenciarem-se.

Uma luva branca surgiu a partir das dobras da manga longa. Mas esta capa, como o resto do manto, não estava conectada a qualquer tipo de corpo.

Em seguida, o braço esquerdo se levantou lentamente para cima também. Então, com suas duas luvas vazias estendidas em frente de dez mil jogadores, a pessoa sem rosto abriu a boca— não, parecia que ele abriu. Então uma voz baixa e calma de um homem ressonou do alto no ar.

"Jogadores, Bem-vindos ao meu mundo... Meu nome é Kayaba Akihiko. Agora, eu sou a única pessoa que pode controlar este mundo. "

"Eu acho que a maioria de vocês descobriu o fato de que o botão sair desapareceu do menu principal. Este não é um bug. É tudo parte do sistema de "Sword Art Online".

"Até você chegar ao topo deste castelo, você não pode sair por sua própria vontade."

"... igualmente, a suspensão ou o desmantelamento da NerveGear vinda do exterior é estritamente proibida. Se estas coisas forem tentadas..."

De repente, silêncio.

O silêncio de dez mil pessoas foi impressionante. As próximas palavras vieram lentamente.

"Os sensores de sinais nos seus Nerve Gears vão emitir um forte pulso eletromagnetico, destruindo seu cérebro e parando todas as suas funções básicas."

Pessoas na multidão começaram a resmungar, mas não havia ninguém gritando ou em pânico.

"Para ser um pouco mais especifico, deslocar a fonte de eletricidade por mais de 10 minutos, desligar o sistema por mais do que 2 horas ou qualquer tentativa de destrancar, desmantelar ou destruir o NerveGear Caso alguma dessas condições ocorrerem a sequência de destruição cerebral irá iniciar. Os governos e mídias do mundo exterior já sabem dessas condições. E apenas para tomar nota de que já houve alguns casos de parentes ou de amigos que ignoraram os avisos e tentaram forçar a retirada dos NerveGears. Como resultado—"

A voz metálica parou por um instante.

"—lamentavelmente 213 jogadores já saíram desse jogo. E do mundo real para sempre."

Em seguida, uma pequena risada foi escutada. Mas a maioria dos jogadores não podia acreditar ou se recusava a acreditar no tinha acabado de ser dito por isso continuavam de boca aberta ou com um sorriso em seus rostos.

"Jogadores, não há com que se preocupar quanto aos corpos que vocês deixaram no outro lado. Nesse momento, todas as emissoras de televisão e rádio assim como a internet noticiam a situação e as inúmeras mortes. O perigo de terem seus NerveGears retirados já desapareceu. Nesse momento, usando as duas horas que os dei, todos estão transportando vocês para hospitais ou instalações similares para terem o melhor tratamento. Então vocês podem relaxar... e se concentrar em terminar o jogo."

"Mas eu sei que todos vocês entendem que Sword Art Online não é mais um simples jogo. É uma segunda realidade. E a partir de agora nenhuma forma de reviver nesse jogo vai funcionar. No momento que seu HP chegar a 0 seu avatar ira se for para sempre e ao mesmo tempo... Seu cérebro será destruído pelo NerveGear"

"Jogadores, existe apenas um modo de se livrar desse jogo, como eu havia dito antes vocês devem seguir em direção ao topo de Aincrad, no centésimo andar e derrotar o chefe final que reside ali. Todos os jogadores que continuarem vivos vão imediatamente sair do jogo. Eu dou a vocês minha palavra."

Dez mil pessoas ficaram em silêncio.

Isso era o que Kayaba quis dizer quando havia dito sobre chegar ao topo desse castelo.

O castelo—A gigantesca estrutura que prendeu todos os jogadores no primeiro andar com agora noventa e nove andares para chegar ao topo enquanto flutua pelo céu. Ele estava falando exatamente sobre Aincrad.

"Então eu os mostrarei uma evidência que essa é a única realidade. Dentro dos seus inventários está um presente meu. Por favor, confirmem isso."

Assim que ele ouviu isso ele pressionou seus dedos juntos e ativou o comando. Todos os jogadores fizeram a mesma coisa e a praça foi tomada pelo som de sinos.

Ele apertou o botão de itens no menu e havia aparecido um item que não estava ali, no topo de sua lista de pertences.

O nome dele era—Espelho de mão.

Logo que o viu, ele clicou no nome e pressionou o botão de "Fazer o objeto surgir" E em um piscar de olhos um pequeno espelho retangular apareceu. Ele o segurou de forma hesitante, mas nada aconteceu.

Tudo que ele mostrava era a face de seu avatar.

—Então

Subitamente os avatares ao redor, foram engolidos por uma luz branca que também o capturou e o cobriu. Tudo que ele podia ver era um branco.

Cerca de 2 ou 3 segundos depois as pessoas reapareceram como antes...

Não.

Ele Foi tomado por um mau pressentimento e percebeu o que era o presente do Kayaba significava.

Ele olhou novamente para o espelho e um rosto olhava para ele.

Cabelos escuros sobre a cabeça, dois olhos verdes e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa

"Ah... Esse sou eu"

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando "por que?". Por que eu... O criador do NerveGear e do SAO, Kayaba Akihiko.. Está fazendo algo como isso? É algum tipo de ataque terrorista? Ele está fazendo isso para nos fazer de reféns?

A voz de Kayaba que havia sido completamente sem emoções até agora, mostrava sinais de emoções. Subitamente a palavra empatia passou pela sua cabeça. Não tem como isso ser verdade.

"Nenhuma dessas razões é o motivo de eu estar fazendo isso. Não apenas isso... Para mim, não há uma razão ou propósito. O único motivo é... Essa situação em si como sendo o proposito de tudo. Criar e assistir esse mundo são as únicas razões de eu ter criado o Nerve Gear e o SAO. E agora, está se realizando."

Depois de um curto descanso, a voz sem emoção de Kayaba voltou.

"... Agora eu terminei o tutorial oficial de Sword Art Online. Jogadores... Eu os desejo boa sorte."

E essa foi a última sentença ecoando fracamente.

O grande robe se tornou mudo e começou a afundar, primeiro capuz, e depois a mensagem do sistema começava a derreter e ser coberta pelo céu.

Seus ombros e então seu peito, assim como seus braços e pernas desapareciam em uma superfície vermelha. Depois disso a mensagem do sistema havia desaparecido tão subitamente quanto surgiu.

Depois do anuncio do GM, tudo o que ele pode fazer foi correr, ele não sabia por que, mas sentia que não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, enquanto corria, ele esbarrou em alguém, e como resultado acabou caindo no chão.

- Ei, você está bem? – Perguntou a pessoa em quem ele havia esbarrado.

Ao olhar para cima, ele reconheceu a pessoa em quem ele quase havia esbarrado mais cedo.

- Estou sim, obrigado. – Ele respondeu se levantando, agora que sua aparência havia mudado e imitava a original, ele era muito mais baixo do que a maioria das pessoas ali.

- Quer vir comigo? Eu estava pensando em ir para a próxima cidade com alguns amigos, afinal, esse lugar logo vai se tornar perigoso. – Ofereceu o rapaz com um sorriso, sem dizer nada, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e logo, uma janela apareceu diante dele, na mesma continha uma mensagem o convidando para um grupo, e dois botões para confirmar ou rejeitar o convite, sem hesitar, ele tocou o botão sim, logo, um pouco abaixo da sua própria barra de HP, apareceram outras duas, abaixo de cada uma delas estavam o que parecia ser o nome dos jogadores.

- Então o seu nome é Harry... Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu me chamo Touma.

- O prazer é meu. – Harry respondeu.

- Bem, vamos indo, quanto mais cedo chegarmos melhor. – Disse Touma antes de começar a andar, um pouco a frente eles se encontraram com a garota de cabelos castanhos que estava o perseguindo mais cedo. – Ei, Biri-Biri, vamos indo antes que isso vire um caos.

- Eu já te disse para não me chamar de Biri-Biri. – Reclamou a garota irritada.

- Certo, certo – Foi tudo o que Touma disse antes de voltar a andar. A menina a quem ele chamava de Biri-Biri se voltou para Harry.

- Olá, eu te vi falando com ele antes, eu me chamo Mikoto. – Ela se apresentou após se abaixar para ficar na mesma altura que ele. Ele, obviamente não precisou se apresentar, afinal, assim como para ele, seu nome devia aparecer para ela também.

- Ei, eu vou deixar vocês para trás. – Gritou Touma que já estava um tanto longe, assim que ouviram ele, Harry e Mikoto correram para o alcançar.

* * *

Dois meses no jogo, duas mil pessoas mortas.

A esperança de ajuda vinda de fora estava destruída, nem uma mensagem sequer fora enviada.

Levou dias até os jogadores aceitaram a situação e pensarem no que fazer agora.

E no final das contas os jogadores se dividiram em quatro grandes grupos.

O primeiro consistia naqueles jogadores que não aceitaram as condições de Kayaba Akihiko e continuam esperando por ajudar externa.

O segundo grupo consistia em cerca de 30%, 3000 jogadores, era um grupo onde todos os jogadores trabalhavam juntos tendo como líder um administrador de um grande site de notícias de jogos online.

Os jogadores que estavam nesse grupo se dividiam em vários grupos menores e eram incumbidos de coletar informações do jogo e explorar a área do labirinto e encontrar a escada ao próximo andar. Os líderes desse grupo utilizavam o Castelo de Metal Escuro como base de suas operações ordenando os grupos menores.

Esse grupo gigantesco não possuía um nome, mas depois que seus membros receberam um uniforme, alguém deu um nome para eles de O Exército.

O terceiro grupo, de aproximadamente mil jogadores consistia nas pessoas que não gastavam seus Colls, mas não queriam arrumar dinheiro lutando contra monstros.

Os jogadores que não possuíam dinheiro ou que não tinham mais para comer ou dormir normalmente se juntavam a grande organização que eu mencionei. O Exército. Isso por que eles recebiam alguma comida se seguissem as ordens do topo.

Mas sempre há aqueles que nunca cooperam, por mais que os outros estejam tentando. Esses que nunca se juntaram ou que foram chutados por causar problemas na cidade inicial começaram a roubar.

Dentro da cidade, a maioria dos lugares são áreas seguras onde o sistema protege os jogadores e os impede de machucar uns aos outros. Mas não é assim fora desses lugares. Os ladrões fazem times com outros ladrões e armam emboscadas a outros jogadores— O que era deveras mais fácil do que lutar contra monstros—Seja nos campos ou nos labirintos.

Apesar disso, eles nunca mataram ninguém—Isso no primeiro ano.

Esse "grupo" lentamente se tornou um pouco maior chegando aos 100 membros.

Chegando ao final, o quarto grupo era simplesmente o resto. Eles são cerca de 50 organizações formadas por pessoas que querem concluir o jogo, mas não querem se juntar ao Exército. Em número, eles são cerca de 500. Esses grupos são chamados de Guildas e eles possuem a mobilidade que o Exército não tem, usando isso, eles rapidamente se tornaram fortes.

Ainda havia aqueles que escolhiam serem mercadores ou ferreiros. Algo em torno de 200 ou 300, mas que em sua maioria criaram guildas para treinar suas habilidades para conseguir o Coll necessário para viver.

E por ultimo, cerca de cem jogadores chamados de Jogadores Solo.

Eles são o grupo egoísta que decidiu agir sozinho para se tornarem mais fortes e simplesmente sobreviver. Se alguém usar as informações de um deles, poderia evoluir facilmente. Usando isso eles ganharam poder para lutar contra monstros e bandidos sozinhos, apesar de acreditarem que não há méritos em lutar contra outros jogadores.

Um fator adicional é que o SAO não possui magias. Em outras palavras não há ataques de longa distancia com 100% de chance de acerto e graças a isso alguém pode lutar contra grupos grandes de monstros sozinho. Com a habilidade necessária, jogador sozinho se torna a forma mais efetiva de adquirir experiência do que lutar em grupo.

Toda a preciosa informação dos locais onde os jogadores solo evoluíam rapidamente surgia entre o resto dos jogadores. E quando o jogo se acalmou um pouco, muitos dos jogadores solo saíram do primeiro andar para usar as cidades dos níveis superiores como base.

Dentro do Castelo de Ferro Negro, onde existia a Sala de Ressureição durante o período de testes, existia agora um grande monumento de metal que não estava ali antes. Nele estava escrito os nomes de todos os jogadores e os nomes das pessoas que já haviam morrido eram cortados por uma linha, dizendo o horário da morte e a razão da morte.

A primeira pessoa que teve a honra de ter seu nome cortado primeiro fora 3 horas depois do inicio do jogo.

A razão da morte não fora uma derrota para um monstro. Foi suicídio.

Ele acreditava na teoria que "De acordo como a estrutura do Nerve Gear, se uma pessoa sair sistema ela automaticamente recobraria a consciência." Por isso ele pulou em uma fenda de metal ao norte da cidade.

Abaixo do castelo voador que era Aincrad não havia nada visível. Apenas um céu infinito com várias nuvens. Vários jogadores o viram; um garoto pequeno caindo e gritando enquanto finalmente desaparecia entre as nuvens.

A curta linha cortou o nome do garoto sem misericórdia dois minutos depois. A razão da morte fora "Queda no céu". Não havia como saber se ele retornou ao mundo real ou—como Kayaba tinha dito—teve o cérebro fritado. Mas a maioria das pessoas concordava que se houvesse um jeito simples de escapar desse jogo, as pessoas do lado de fora já teriam colocado os plugs e os salvo.

Porém ainda era difícil de ver as coisas dessa forma. Muitas pessoas achavam difícil crer que a morte em SAO era real.

Mas nada havia mudado. Quando a barra de HP chegava a zero, os polígonos que consistiam nosso corpo começaram a ser destruídos como se anunciasse um Game Over. É provável que a única forma de saber o verdadeiro significado da morte em SAO seria experimentar por si mesmo. Essa verdade fez com aos poucos que a descrença dos jogadores diminuísse.

A contra mão, muitos jogadores que eram parte do exército, especialmente os que pertenciam ao primeiro grupo, começaram a perder suas vidas tentando concluir o jogo e lutar contra monstros.

Lutar no SAO necessitava um pouco de prática. Era inútil tentar forçar seus movimentos sem confiar eles ao sistema.

Por exemplo, para um simples golpe vertical com uma espada de uma mão, o jogador precisava aprender a habilidade e equipar Corte Vertical na sua lista e acreditar que o sistema detectaria seus movimentos e em seguida, mover o corpo por eles. Mas uma pessoa sem habilidade que não conseguia copiar esses movimentos era muito lenta e fraca no combate.

Como se tentasse impor comandos no sistema de batalhas.

As pessoas que não conseguiam ajustar o posicionamento de suas espadas eventualmente perdiam para javalis e lobos que poderiam ser derrotados com alguns golpes de habilidades comuns. E quando isso acontecia, eles apenas desistiam e corriam depois de perder um pouco do seu HP. Elas não morriam, mas—

Diferente dos ataques de monstros 2D que você vê no seu monitor, batalhas em SAO eram tão reais que faziam você sentir medo. Se você atacasse um monstro e corresse, ele começaria a correr atrás de você com a intenção de matar.

Até mesmo durante o beta havia pessoas que entravam em pânico no meio da batalha, mas agora a morte te aguarda se você perder. Esses jogadores esqueciam-se de como usar suas habilidades e fugiam, seus HPs desapareciam e eles eram expelidos desse mundo para sempre.

Suicídios, perder para monstros. O número de nomes cortados se multiplicou rapidamente

Quando chegou aos 2000 jogadores mortos, com apenas alguns meses de jogo, uma nuvem de desespero caiu sobre os sobreviventes. Se o número de mortes continuasse a aumentar nessa velocidade, todos os jogadores estariam mortos em menos de meio ano. Chegar ao ultimo andar parecia apenas um mero sonho.

* * *

**(Aincrad 35º andar, Fevereiro de 2024)**

"Maldito azar." Lamentou-se Touma enquanto se sentava no chão do labirinto. Eles estavam ali a horas, e ainda não haviam encontrado a sala do chefe. "Por que esse labirinto tem que ser tão complicado?"

"Não vamos conseguir encontrar se ficarmos aqui." Respondeu Mikoto enquanto o olhava com um olhar de reprovação."E de qualquer jeito, foi você quem não quis comprar o mapa."

"Mesmo que você diga isso..."

"Por que nós não descansamos um pouco antes de voltar a procurar?" Sugeriu Harry antes de se sentar ao lado de Touma, resignada, Mikoto limitou-se a suspirar antes de se sentar do outro lado do rapaz.

"Já está anoitecendo, por que não vamos embora e deixamos para voltar amanha?" Sugeriu Touma.

"Do que você está falando? Já chegamos tão longe, tenho certeza de que logo vamos achar a sala do chefe." Retrucou Mikoto enquanto encarava o rapaz.

"Mikoto, mesmo que isso seja um jogo online, nós ainda nos cansamos, e alem disso, nós não estamos em nossos corpos, e você não pode usar os seus poderes aqui, então o melhor a fazer é voltar para a cidade." Explicou Touma a encarando sério, e quando Mikoto abriu a boca para dizer algo, ele continuou "E também, mesmo que achemos a sala do chefe, nós estaríamos cansados demais, e só nós três não devemos dar conta."

"Eu entendi... Então vamos fazer do seu jeito." Reclamou Mikoto desistindo de argumentar. A algumas semanas atrás, Harry havia descoberto que ambos eles vieram da Cidade Acadêmica, Mikoto era a 3ª nível 5, enquanto Touma era um nível 0, o único motivo de eles poderem se entender, era por que o NervGear vinha com uma função de tradução automática, não era explicado como ela funcionava, porem, de alguma forma, Harry ouvia eles falando em inglês, mesmo que eles estivessem falando em japonês.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**(Aincrad 35º andar, Fevereiro de 2024)**

"De alguma forma nós conseguimos."Comentou Mikoto enquanto se sentava no chão do labirinto. Depois de algum esforço eles haviam conseguido derrotar o chefe, e agora os três haviam alcançado o nível 55.

"É verdade, esse chefe foi mais difícil do que eu esperava." Comentou Touma antes de beber uma poção de cura. "O que vocês ganharam?"

"Nada de especial, apenas alguns cristais de cura, e uma espada." Respondeu Mikoto enquanto olhava para os itens que havia recebido.

"Eu recebi uma adaga e um manto." Dizia Harry enquanto olhava os itens na janela roxa diante dele, ele havia sido aquele que tomou mais dano, afinal, por algum motivo ele não conseguia usar muito bem a espada leve que ele carregava. Enquanto falava, ele ia equipando os itens, logo ele estava coberto por um longo manto negro com detalhes em vermelho e em dourado, e sua espada havia sido substituída por duas pequenas adagas douradas.

"Vamos indo? Acho que podemos descansar um pouco antes de voltarmos a caçar." Sugeriu Touma, ao que ambos concordaram com a cabeça, porem, enquanto se preparavam para ir para o próximo andar, Mikoto parou.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntou Harry parando também.

"Eu me pergunto se "ele" ainda está vivo." Ela respondeu com um olhar distante, não foi preciso muito para que eles entendessem de quem ela estava falando.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem, ele provavelmente deve estar matando algum chefe agora mesmo enquanto conversamos." Respondeu Touma.

Em um lugar bem longe dali, um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros espirrou. O que o fez quase ser atingido pelo golpe que um monstro em forma de lagarto lhe desferiu com sua calda.

"Tome mais cuidado, mais um pouco e ele teria te acertado." Dizia um outro rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos da mesma cor enquanto cortava fora a calda do monstro.

"Você deve estar certo." Disse Mikoto enquanto voltava a andar.

* * *

"FINALMENTE TE ACHEI!" Gritou uma voz atrás do trio pouco depois que eles chegaram ao 36º andar, e antes que eles pudessem se virar para ver quem era, um borrão vermelho passou do lado de Harry e atingiu Mikoto, a derrubando no chão instantaneamente.

"Mikoto!" Chamou Harry enquanto olhava para onde ela havia caído, em cima dela havia uma outra menina que parecia um pouco mais nova do que ela, a menina tinha cabelos ruivos amarrado em um estilo Twintail e olhos da mesma cor.

"Eu fiquei preocupada, tive medo de que você tivesse sido morta." Chorava a menina enquanto se agarrava a Mikoto com tanta força que não parecia querer solta-la tão cedo.

"Eh? Você poderia ser..." Começou Touma enquanto observava a cena surpreso.

"TIFEEFADEFIFADEFIM" Gritou Mikoto, porem, por algum motivo ela não havia conseguido falar claramente.

"O que disse?" Perguntou Touma se aproximando para poder ouvir melhor, nesse meio tempo, Mikoto conseguiu afastar um pouco a menina de si.

"Eu disse para tirar ela de cima de mim."

"Ah, certo." Ele diz se preparando para pegar a menina que havia voltado a agarrar Mikoto, mas antes que ele conseguisse fazer algo, uma outra menina se colocou entre eles, ela tinha cabelos laranjas penteados no mesmo estilo dos da outra menina, porem, os dela estavam em um formato espiral. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor.

"Eu não vou deixar que você se intrometa nesse encontro tão..." Mas ela não pode terminar a frase, pois logo havia sido tirada do caminho por um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos negros, que assim que se livrou do estorvo, ajudou Touma a livrar Mikoto do aperto da menina.

"Eu. Achei. Que. Fosse. morrer." Dizia Mikoto respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

"Como você se atreve? Sera que eu vou ter que te por no seu lugar?" Perguntou a menina de cabelos laranja enquanto encarava o ruivo com raiva.

"Você realmente quer tomar outra surra?" Respondeu o rapaz a encarando friamente. Nisso, a menina recua alguns passos. "Agora que está tudo resolvido, por que não vamos para a pousada aqui perto, lá nós poderemos conversar melhor, e vocês podem conhecer o resto do nosso grupo." Ele disse enquanto se voltava para o trio com um enorme sorriso no rosto, um tanto confusos, eles aceitaram o convite.

* * *

Harry observava confuso e assustado enquanto as pessoas ali presentes conversavam animadamente, ele nunca havia estado junto de tanta gente exceto durante a luta contra o chefe do 1º andar, e isso o assustava, ainda mais quando Touma saiu para conversar com um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos que estava junto de um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos, enquanto que Mikoto estava com três meninas, fora a que havia a derrubado antes. Vendo-se sozinho só aumentou o desconforto do garoto, pelo menos até uma menina se aproximar dele.

"Está tudo bem se eu me sentar perto de você?" Ela perguntou timidamente, ela estava acompanhada de um pequeno dragãozinho azul. A menina tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos, um tanto atordoado, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu me chamo Silica, e você, como se chama?"

"Me chamo Harry." Ele respondeu timidamente.

"Em que nível você está?" Silica perguntou animadamente, parecia que ela não queria deixar a conversa morrer.

"Eu alcancei o nível 55 hoje." Ele respondeu.

"Incrível... Eu ainda estou no nível 47."

"Eh? Mas então por que você está aqui?"

"Acontece que eu tinha ido até o 47º andar para poder reviver a Pina. Depois eu voltei para cá."

"47º andar? Mas não é perigoso ir até lá sozinha no seu nível atual?"

"Mas eu não fui sozinha..." Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos de antes foi até eles.

"Ah, ai estão vocês, venham, eu quero fazer um convite a vocês quatro." Sem dizer nada, ele rapidamente se postou atrás deles e começou a os levar para onde o resto do grupo estava.

Assim que chegaram, eles puderam ver que todos já estavam sentados comendo, logo, Harry, Silica e o ruivo tomaram seus lugares.

"Bem, vamos começar com as apresentações, para não ficar bagunçado nós faremos assim, primeiro sou eu, depois é a pessoa sentada do meu lado esquerdo e depois a pessoa ao lado dela e assim vai indo até chegar em mim de novo." Explicou o ruivo assim que se sentou, ele estava sentado na ponta da mesa, do seu lado esquerdo estava Touma, e do direito estava uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. "Bem, eu me chamo Batora, prazer em conhecê-los." assim que ele terminou de falar, ele fez sinal para que Touma começasse.

"Olá a todos, me chamo Touma." Logo depois foi a vez da menina de cabelos de lavanda que estava sentada ao lado dele que estava agarrada ao braço de um rapaz de cabelos azuis.

"Me chamo Himea." Foi tudo o que ela disse sem soltar o braço do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo começava a falar.

"Eu me chamo Taito."

"Eu me chamo Silica."

"Sou Harry."

"Olá, me chamo Aki." Apresentou-se o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que estava conversando com Touma mais cedo.

"M-Mizuki." Disse uma menina de olhos e cabelos rosados.

"Kuroko." Apresentou-se a menina que havia derrubado Mikoto mais cedo.

"Manami." Foi tudo o que disse a menina de cabelos laranja que estava com Kuroko.

"Me chamo Minami." Apresentou-se uma menina de cabelos castanhos."

"Sou Mikoto."

"Me chamo Beato." Apresentou-se a loira que estava sentada próxima a Batora.

"Certo, agora que todos nos conhecemos, eu queria convida-los a fazer parte da nossa guilda." Dizia Batora olhando para Touma, Harry, Silica e Mikoto.

"Uma Guilda?"

"Sim." Dessa vez foi Beato quem havia falado."O nome é Golden Land, e tirando vocês 4 todos aqui já são membros da guilda."

"Todos... Você também faz parte dessa guilda?" Perguntou Touma encarando Kuroko com um misto de descrença e surpresa.

"Não me trate como se eu fosse anti-social seu macaco, você acha que eu sou o que? Um rapaz obcecado pela cor preta?"

Em outro lugar longe dali, um certo espadachim negro espirrou.

"O que houve, Kirito-kun? Está resfriado?" Perguntou uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

"Não pode ser, não existem doenças no SAO, eu tenho certeza de que estão falando de mim, aconteceu hoje mais cedo também."

"Você tem que ver isso, seria problemático se você errasse um golpe no meio de uma luta contra um chefe por que você espirrou." Disse uma menina de cabelos e olhos vermelhos.

"Como você não quer ser tratada assim quando toda vez que você abre a boca para falar comigo, tudo o que sai dela são insultos?" Perguntou Touma.

"Certo, certo. Eu vou enviar os convites agora." Disse Batora enquanto chamava o menu principal, após alguns segundos, uma janela roxa apareceu diante de Harry, Silica, Touma e Mikoto.

_Batora o convida para participar da guilda "Golden Land"_

_Aceitar? Rejeitar?_

Hesitando um pouco, Harry clicou no botão "Aceitar."

_Harry entrou na guilda._

_Touma entrou na guilda._

_Mikoto entrou na guilda._

_Silica entrou na guilda._

"Então, um brinde aos nossos novos membros." Disse Batora com um sorriso enorme enquanto levantava sua taça, logo todos fizeram o mesmo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**(Aincrad 37º andar, Março de 2024)**

Fazia um mês desde que Harry e os outros haviam se juntado a Golden Land, e desde então, eles estiveram treinando duro todos os dias para poderem alcançar níveis altos o suficiente para se juntarem as linhas de frente, atualmente Harry estava no nível 68, Touma e Mikoto estavam no nível 65 enquanto Sílica estava no nível 67, Batora, Beato e Himea já estavam no nível 72, enquanto o resto estava no nível 64.

"Switch!" Exclamou Harry enquanto atacava o monstro em forma de lobisomem, fazendo o mesmo se desequilibrar por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para Sílica o atingir com um golpe de sua adaga vermelha, fazendo com que o monstro se desfizesse em polígonos azuis.

Switch era uma técnica usada em grupo que consistia em um membro do grupo atordoar o monstro adversário, enquanto outro membro aproveita a chance e o destrói, exatamente como eles haviam feito agora. Assim que o monstro foi destruído, uma janela roxa apareceu diante de Harry, enquanto outra aparecia diante de Sílica, na mesma mostrava a experiência e itens que eles ganharam.

"Com isso eu agora consegui alcançar o nível 68!" Exclamou Sílica feliz enquanto recolhia os itens que havia ganhado.

"Parabéns!" Respondeu Harry sorrindo levemente. Logo os outros membros da guilda se aproximaram.

"Vamos terminar por hoje, eu quero dizer algo a vocês." Disse Batora.

Tão logo eles chegaram a cidade, o grupo se reuniu em um dos quartos da pousada que tinha ali, todos haviam se acomodado como podiam enquanto esperavam o ruivo começar a falar.

"Primeiro, parabéns a todos vocês que subiram de nivel, e aos que não subiram, sempre há uma próxima vez." Ele começou a dizer enquanto olhava para todos ali presentes. "E também, com a caçada de hoje nós conseguimos reunir 400.000 Col."

"Eh! Incrivel, com isso nós podemos comprar uma casa nós andares mais altos!" Exclamou Aki admirado.

"Isso mesmo, assim que todos nós alcançarmos o nível 75 poderemos nos juntar a linha de frente, e se tivermos sorte, podemos chegar a tempo para lutar contra o chefe do 57º andar!"

"Eu não acho que vá dar tempo, afinal, eu, Miharu e Minami ainda estamos no nível 66." Disse Kuroko.

"Eu já pensei sobre isso, e decidi que nós iremos subir aos andares mais altos." Respondeu Batora.

"Mas... Mesmo que nós sejamos muitos, não seria perigoso?" Perguntou Touma.

"Não exatamente, você vê, ontem eu acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa da linha de frente que estava passando por aqui, e ele disse que iria nos ajudar."

"Eh!? Quem era?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar nele, ele é conhecido como o rei negro, Zero."

* * *

"Vocês chegaram cedo." Comentou um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos roxos assim que eles chegaram.

Ele portava uma espada leve negra com detalhes em roxo, usava um longo manto negro com detalhes em roxo negro e dourado, um pouco acima de sua barra de HP havia o emblema de uma Guilda. Aquele sem duvida só podia ser o rei negro, o líder da Guilda chamada "Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros" Zero.

"Bem, já que somos nós que estamos te pedindo ajuda, achei que seria melhor se chegássemos cedo." Respondeu Batora, ouvindo isso, Zero deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu gosto desse entusiasmo, vamos indo, nós vamos começar pelo 40º andar." Ele disse enquanto pegava um cristal de teleporte e dizia o comando para ir para uma das cidades no 40º andar, e logo ele foi imitado por Harry e o resto da guilda.

Assim que eles chegaram, Zero os guiou pelos campos, onde lutaram contra os monstros que haviam lá, Zero diminuía o HP deles até os deixar com apenas 1%, e "trocava" com alguém para que ele desse o ultimo golpe. Agora eles estavam lutando contra um monstro em forma de lobo, no que ele desferiu um golpe em Zero com sua pata, o rei negro usou sua espada para defender o ataque, perfurando a pata do lobo com ela.

"Switch!" Assim que Zero disse isso, Harry atacou o lobo com suas adagas, usando um corte duplo, apenas para ver o lobo se desfazer em polígonos azuis.

Após uma hora, ele havia alcançado o nível 72. Batora, Beato, Himea e Touma já estavam no nivel 74, Mikoto, Silica, Taito, Aki e Mizuki estavam no nivel 73, enquanto Kuroko, Minami e Miharu estavam no nível 68, Após alguns minutos de descanso, eles foram para o 45º andar.

Ao chegarem lá, Zero os organizou de um modo que após três horas de treinamento, todos eles já estavam no nivel 76, e após isso, todos foram para o 57º andar.

"Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda Zero." Agradeceu Batora enquanto se despediam do rapaz, sem dizer mais nada, Zero apenas se virou e começou a andar.

"Certo, eu vou procurar uma casa para nós, graças ao Zero nós agora temos 500.000 Col, acho que deve dar para comprar uma boa casa com mobília e tudo." Por algum motivo, Beato segurou o riso quando Batora disse "mobilia", porem, ninguém pareceu ter notado. "Enquanto isso, vocês podem querer melhorar os seus equipamentos. "Sem dizer mais nada, Batora saiu andando também, enquanto os outros membros se separaram. Harry, Silica e Touma foram procurar por boas armaduras, e no caso de Touma, espadas, enquanto Kuroko e Miharu foram procurar poções e Cristais de antídoto, teleporte e cura, já Mikoto, Beato e Himea foram atrás de outros itens que elas estavam precisando, enquanto os outros foram apenas dar uma volta pela cidade.

* * *

**(Cidade Acadêmica – Edifício sem janelas, Março de 2024)**

A Cidade Acadêmica é uma cidade-estado independente localizada no Japão, ela é famosa por sua tecnologia estar 10 anos a frente do resto do mundo, e por criar pessoas conhecidas como Espers.

Espers são pessoas que podem usar poderes psíquicos ou poderes sobrenaturais. A maioria dos espers nasce sem poderes sobrenaturais, é uma pessoa que passou pelo Programa de Alimentação currícular e é teoricamente capaz de exibir uma habilidade psíquica, esses indivíduos recebem classificações de nível 0 até o nível 5, em uma tentativa de classificar o quão poderosa é a sua capacidade. No entanto, nem todos aqueles que passaram pelo programa são capazes de obter uma habilidade, e são classificados como nível 0 por padrão.

No centro dessa cidade, existe um edifício que não possui entradas ou saídas, o único jeito de entrar lá era com a ajuda de um esper do tipo teleporter, ou pelo menos era o que pensavam os habitantes daquela cidade.

Já era bem tarde lá fora quando um homem velho com longas barbas prateadas, olhos azuis escondidos atrás de seus óculos de meia-lua, sem dizer uma palavra, ele apenas se aproximou do tubo cheio de algum liquido desconhecido que estava posicionado no centro da sala, no mesmo havia um homem de cabelos prateados flutuando de cabeça para baixo, sua aparência fazia os mais desavisados o confundirem com uma mulher.

"A que devo a honra de sua visita?" Perguntou o homem dentro do tubo, por que ele podia falar era um mistério.

"Creio que você já saiba, afinal foi você mesmo que me permitiu entrar aqui, superintendente geral, Aleister Crowley." Respondeu o homem velho enquanto encarava a pessoa dentro do tubo.

"Então você já sabia... Como esperado do maior bruxo dessa era, e o maior candidato a próximo Maijin, Alvo Dumbledore."

"Eu gostaria de resolver este assunto o mais rápido possível, você está mantendo sob sua custodia dois de meus alunos, eu gostaria que você os devolvesse." Disse Dumbledore enquanto encarava Aleister por cima dos óculos, seus olhos azuis faiscando levemente.

"Eu temo que isso não seja possível, creio que o mensageiro que eu lhe enviei já o alertou sobre o incidente com o jogo Sword Art Online."

"Eu prefiro que você não tente me enganar Aleister, afinal nós dois sabemos que se você realmente quiser, você pode libertar todas as pessoas que estão presas neste jogo em questão de minutos. No entando, por que não o faz?"

"Creio que não posso esconder nada do senhor, _professor_. De fato, eu não pretendo impedir os planos de Kayaba Akihiko, afinal, eles beneficiam os meus próprios planos." Explicou Aleister. "De fato, graças ao SAO, eu posso ser capaz de adiantar vários dos meus planos, graças a experiência que ele ira receber com isso tudo."

"Outra vez o menino Imagine Breaker? Por que você tem que envolve-lo em tantas coisas perigosas? Se ele morrer nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer com este poder."

"E esse é outro motivo para que eu não possa libertar os seus alunos, e nem as outras pessoas que se envolveram no incidente."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Apenas pense em quantas pessoas poderosas irão fazer contato com o Imagine Breaker, o Menino-que-sobreviveu, o tolo, o Deus da Criação, a bruxa dourada e infinita, a bruxa dos milagres. E isso são só alguns exemplos."

"Você sabe que se isso for realmente verdade, então eu não serei o único a visitá-lo."

"Eu não me importo, na verdade, estou pronto para todos vocês, agora, se o senhor puder voltar para onde veio..." Resignado, Dumbledore apenas aparatou para fora dali, ele sabia que seria inútil discutir com essa pessoa, ele era muito teimoso e poderoso demais, por isso ele achou melhor recuar por hora. Ao se ver sozinho, Aleister fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de abri-los novamente. Uma janela pequena apareceu próxima a ele.

"Cão de Caça, Kihara Amata." Chamou Aleister, ao que uma voz vinda da pequena janela o respondeu.

"Aqui é o Kihara."

"Como vai o hackeamento do Sword Art Online?"

"Está pronto."

"Ótimo, eu quero que você crie algumas certas habilidades únicas e as de para os personagens Touma e Harry. Imagine Breaker e Ofidioglossia respectivamente."


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**(Aincrad 50º andar, Junho de 2024)**

"Eh? Eu já tinha essa habilidade antes?" Questionou-se Harry enquanto encarava sua janela de habilidades. Misturada entre suas outras habilidades, havia uma que ele não havia visto antes, o nome era Ofidioglossia, e seu ícone tinha o formato de uma serpente.

"Habilidade eficaz em qualquer monstro do tipo réptil, simula um dialogo entre o monstro e o usuário." Era o que dizia a descrição da habilidade.

"Você também ganhou uma habilidade nova?" Perguntou Touma.

"Eh!? Você também?"

"Sim, eu acabei de ver enquanto eu checava minha lista de habilidades. Ela é muito parecida com o poder que eu tenho no mundo real."

"Como assim? eu achei que você era um nível 0."

"Eu não te disse? Minha mão direita consegue anular qualquer tipo de poder sobrenatural."

"Esse é um poder incrível, mas então por que você disse que era um nível 0?"

"Eu também não sei, mas não importe quantas vezes eles analisem, o nível que eu recebo é sempre 0."

"Entendo... De qualquer modo, como se chama essa sua habilidade nova."

"Imagine Breaker."

"Como ela funciona?"

"Deixe-me ver... Aqui diz: Permite ao usuário anular qualquer espécie de habilidade de espada, habilidade única, ou outra habilidade especial presente no jogo."

"Parece um pouco forte de mais..."

* * *

**(Aincrad 40º andar, Junho de 2024)**

"CONGRATULATIONS." Foi a primeira coisa que Harry ouviu quando chegou a sede da Golden Land. Lá dentro, todos os membros da guilda estavam postados atrás de uma mesa comprida com vários dos tipos de comidas que se podia encontrar no SÃO. Como ninguém ali havia se preocupado em treinar suas habilidades em cozinha, a variedade de alimentos que eles tinham era muito limitada, já que havia coisas que eles não podiam preparar. Por isso, Harry supôs que alguém de fora havia ajudado. Mas a questão era, por que tudo isso? Quando ele expressou sua duvida em voz alta, Touma o encarou com um olhar de descrença.

"É sério mesmo que você esqueceu seu próprio aniversario? E nós falamos sobre isso a alguns dias atrás..." De fato, umas noites atrás, Batora havia reunido todo o clã, e perguntou algumas coisas a pessoais a todos eles, e quando perguntado por que, sua resposta foi que "Já que estaremos vivendo juntos aqui até que o jogo seja completado, não faz mal tentarmos nos conhecer um pouco melhor." Obviamente, nem todos foram a favor dessa decisão, mas mesmo assim todos participaram. O próprio Harry havia respondido alegremente as perguntas feitas pelo ruivo, ele nunca havia tido alguém que se importasse com ele, e, ironicamente, ele finalmente havia conseguido isso em um jogo online que estava o mantendo preso. Entre as informações trocadas, estavam as datas de seus aniversários, e, atualmente, Harry estava fazendo 12 anos.

A Guilda havia evoluído muito nesses últimos meses, atualmente todos os membros estavam no nível 79, eles agora eram reconhecidos como uma guilda oficial, e trabalhavam na linha de frente em conjuntos com outras guildas como os Cavaleiros de Sangue.

Durante o resto da noite, Harry e os outros se esqueceram de todos os seus problemas, esqueceram que estavam presos em um jogo online, e apenas comemoraram o aniversario de seu membro mais jovem.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a guilda havia rumado para o 55º andar para caçar, e como todos já estavam em um nível consideravelmente alto, eles decidiram se dividir em grupos, um dos grupos era formado por Harry, Minami e Aki. Enquanto caçavam, os dois outros membros do seu grupo começaram a discutir por alguma razão que Harry não se lembrava, e como resultado, Aki fugiu mais para dentro da floresta em que eles estavam, Minami rapidamente correu atrás do rapaz, ambos esquecendo da presença de Harry, que inutilmente tentou correr atrás da dupla.

Atualmente, Harry está vagando sozinho por uma parte densa da floresta enquanto procura por uma saída. Alguns monstros haviam tentado atacar o garoto, mas foram rapidamente exterminados pelo mesmo. Logo ele chegou em uma clareira vazia, no que parecia ser o centro da floresta. Inconscientemente, Harry abriu o menu de missões, notando que havia uma missão nova, seu nome era "Enfrentando seu verdadeiro eu." E na descrição apenas dizia. "Invocando Shadow." E ao lado disso, havia um contador.

Assim que o contador chegou a 0, uma fumaça escura começou a surgir no centro da clareira, aos poucos ela foi tomando forma, até que finalmente assumiu uma aparência humana, a aparência de Harry.

"Todos esses tolos, eles não sabem nada sobre mim." Disse o 'Harry' "'Queremos voltar ao mundo real' eles dizem, mas por que eu tenho que voltar para aquele mundo? Não há nada para mim lá, eu prefiro ficar preso dentro desse jogo."

"Não... Eu não penso assim..." Murmurou Harry enquanto recuava assustado, o que era aquele ser que estava copiando sua aparência? Por que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas?

"Você pode não querer aceitar, mas você pensa tudo isso e muito mais, eu sei disso, por que eu sou você."

"Não... Não..." Murmurou Harry cada vez mais assustado. Nesse momento, dois rapazes chegaram a clareira, um deles tinha cabelos prateados e olhos da mesma cor, ele usava um longo manto negro com detalhes em branco, amarelo e azul. Enquanto o seu companheiro tinha cabelos e olhos negros, e usava um manto da mesma cor, sem nenhum detalhe. Um pouco atrás deles vinha uma garota de cabelos roxo claro, ela usava um manto azul com alguns detalhes em amarelo. Os três olharam de Harry para o ser no centro da clareira, e imediatamente entraram em guarda.

"Ah... Mais idiotas, eu aposto que vocês querem desesperadamente sair deste mundo, eu devo acabar com vocês aqui antes que vocês estraguem tudo."

"Não... Você..."

"Pare, não diga isso." Gritou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

"VOCÊ NÃO SOU EU!" Gritou Harry para o ser, fazendo com que o mesmo sorrisse sinistramente.

"Sim... Eu não sou mais você... Eu agora posso ser eu mesmo!" Exclamou o ser enquanto uma aura avermelhada o cobria, logo ele começou a mudar de forma. Após a transformação, ele se assemelhava a um manequim sem rosto, pesadas correntes estavam presas em seus pulsos e tornozelos, em sua mão direita havia uma adaga prateada.

"Eu sou uma sombra... A verdadeira face." Harry só pode assistir em choque enquanto a sombra observava todos os presentes.

"Vamos lá, Kirito, Dlanor, já sabem o que fazer!" Exclamou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, ao que foi prontamente respondido pelos seus companheiros, que avançaram contra a sombra. Kirito portava uma longa espada negra, enquanto Dlanor portava uma espada vermelha. Ambos atacaram a sombra um de cada lado, apenas para serem bloqueados pelas correntes.

"Agora, Yu!" Gritou Kirito assim que a sombra o bloqueou com a corrente, rapidamente, Yu avançou contra a sombra, lhe desferindo um golpe no pescoço com força o suficiente para esvaziar uma das seis barras de vida que a sombra tinha.

Irritada, a sombra atacou Yu com sua enorme adaga, o jovem quase não conseguiu defender o ataque.

"Switch!" Exclamou Yu, ao que Kirito prontamente atacou a sombra, lhe arrancando mais duas barras de vida, antes de Dlanor perfurar a cabeça da sombra com sua espada. Fazendo com que ela cambaleasse de dor.

"Isso acaba aqui!" No que ela diz isso, Dlanor começa a perfurar furiosamente a cabeça da sombra.

"DEATHDEATHDAEATHDEATHDEATHDE ATHDEATHDEAHT Die the Death! Sentence to Death! GREAT EQUALIZER IS THE DEATH!"

Assim que Dlanor desferiu o ultimo golpe na sombra, a mesma caiu no chão, suas barras de HP foram quase que completamente zeradas e ela havia voltado a assumir a forma de Harry, porem, ela parecia estar para se destruir.

"Você deve aceita-la." Disse Yu se aproximando de Harry, ao que o menino apenas acena com a cabeça antes de ir até a sombra.

"Me desculpe... Eu, de todas as pessoas deveria saber o que é ser ignorado." Após dizer isso, Harry abraçou a sombra com força. "Eu não vou mais te deixar sozinho." Ele disse após se separar. "Você sou eu, e eu sou você."

No instante em que Harry reconheceu a sombra, a mesma sorriu feliz para o menino antes de se desfazer em polígonos azuis, deixando para trás, um par de adagas douradas com alguns detalhes em negro, e uma carta de tarot. Harry pegou primeiro a carta, e no mesmo momento, sua janela de habilidades se abriu, uma nova habilidade estava nela, seu nome era Boost Slash aparentemente, essa habilidade ficava mais forte a cada vez que era usada.

Logo após fechar a janela de habilidades, Harry pegou as adagas, e as equipou no lugar das que ele esteve usando até agora.

* * *

"Parece que o evento terminou bem."

"Você não sabe com o que está lidando Aleister, sombras não são algo que o lado da ciência pode recriar assim tão facilmente." Disse um homem de nariz absurdamente largo.

"Do que você está falando? Todos os eventos até agora ocorreram sem nenhuma falha. De fato, o único problema foi a minha incapacidade de recriar Personas, mas não foi difícil de contornar."

"Eu estou lhe avisando, não interfira mais com este jogo, ou você pode acabar mexendo com coisas fora de seu controle."

"Está tão preocupado assim com seu contratante Igor?" Questionou Aleister.

"Não se faça de tolo, eu sei que você não vai parar só com as sombras, e por isso eu estou lhe avisando, existem coisas que não devem ser tocadas por aqueles que pertencem a este lado." Sem dizer mais nada, Igor desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

"Aleister, eu quero falar uma coisa ou duas com você." Disse uma voz vinda de todos os lugares, e ao mesmo tempo de lugar nenhum.

"O que você quer? Heaven Canceler."

"Eu gostaria que você parasse de brincar com os meus pacientes."

"Pacientes? Você se refere as pessoas presas no jogo Sword Art Online?"

"Exatamente, eu sei o que você está fazendo, e o que você planeja."

"Se esse é o caso, então você também deve saber que eu não posso mais parar."


End file.
